Rediscovering What Matters Outtake for lexifisher
by rmhale
Summary: This is an outtake purchased for The Fandom Gives Back auction. It is a flashback from Rediscovering What Matters. Edward and Jasper. Details inside.


**A/N: This is the first of the four Fandom Gives Back pieces. This was purchased for lexifisher. She generously paid enough money to buy multiple books for this and I appreciate it from the bottom of my heart. Cancer research is a cause that is dear to my heart, as most of you know, I lost my dear cousin to ovarian cancer last month.**

**Beth, thank you so much for your patience and your wonderful prompt. This was very fun to write and what you asked for was my favorite thing. Caveman Jasper, jealous over Edward, from these scene mentioned below. I may have taken a few liberties with the details, but it all came together wonderfully.**

**Prompt: "Caveman Jasper from exert below that includes fucking Edward over every surface until he knows who his ass belongs to. And to make up for the fact that Edward won't be able to walk when they are done, please have Jasper make sweet love to him and worship him."**

**Cannot go wrong with that one.**

**Thank you OnTheTurningAway for your superior work on this, you are the best beta ever! Any mistakes left are mine alone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own shit.**

**

* * *

**

_**Rediscovering What Matters Outtake for Lexi Fisher**_

* * *

FROM THE CHAPTER:

_We really are lucky, so many of our friends go from relationship to relationship and some just want to fuck as many people as they can. A few months ago, our friend Garrett tried to convince us that we didn't really know if there was anything better because we had never tried. During that conversation I was gripping Edward's hand tightly under the table. He knew I was seething, Garrett was always trying to convince Edward to give him a go and I guess he saw it as one last try before the big day. We politely told him we were happy and left the restaurant. I was getting angrier and angrier on the way home and when we walked in the door, I bent Edward over the couch, fucked his brains out and told him nobody else was ever going to touch him. He is and always will be mine._

* * *

JPOV

Tonight, Edward and I were going to meet some friends for dinner at our favorite pub. Since settling down here in Fort Worth, we had made friends with several other gay men and lesbian women. That was one thing I was worried about, finding our place in a city where we would be accepted for who were, regardless of who we loved. When we first rented our apartment and walked to local restaurants and stores, we were afraid to stand too close, much less touch each other.

Now, a few years later, we felt free enough to hold hands and walk with our arms around one another. We met Peter, Garrett, Charlotte and Riley at the LGBT club at school. Peter and Riley were wonderful, both on the lookout for Mr. Right. They truly wanted what Edward and I had. Everyone did. We were young, happy and blissfully in love. We had been lucky enough to find each other in high school. Once I saw that shy, lanky boy my first day at Forks High, I lost my heart.

While Peter and Riley went from relationship to relationship, Garrett was the total opposite. He didn't believe in love, the institution of marriage or the idea of forever. He had never even had a serious relationship and he made fun of my relationship with Edward all the time while subtly trying to convince us to fuck at least one other person besides each other. The thought of touching anyone the way I did Edward made me sick.

What we had was intimate, loving, private and special. Our lovemaking could be slow and sensual, taking hours until we both screamed out in pleasure or it could be hard and fast. We were versatile, always trying new things and worked hard to make our relationship strong. Impenetrable.

The problem with Garrett was that ever since we met him, he had his eye on Edward. I wasn't stupid, he flirted like mad, always touching Edward in some way. It drove me crazy. The night was going to suck, it always did when we went out and he came along. He was trying to seduce my boyfriend right out from under me and it turned my stomach. Edward always told me that I was being ridiculous, blowing it out of proportion. He felt like my jealousy was irrational, but when it came to Edward, it always was. There was no need for me to worry as far as Edward was concerned, I knew that, but it still made me so angry that had no respect for our relationship.

I would have no problem cutting him loose from our gatherings, but everyone seemed to think he was fun to be around, even Edward.

Charlotte was a sweet girl and she was blissfully in love as well. Her partner went to another college and unlike Edward and I, they were strong enough to be apart. We had tried and failed, lasting only one semester before we moved to the same college and have never been apart since. We thought it would make us stronger, to live away from one another and make sure it was what we both really wanted. Forever. All I learned was that without Edward, I am nothing.

I closed my eyes and laid my head back on the couch, thinking back to that part of our lives. The nights I spent crying discreetly into my pillow, hoping my dorm mate wouldn't see. The hours we spent on the phone, talking until we fell asleep. The mornings I would wake up with the phone plastered against my face, only to hear the sounds of his soft snores coming through the speakers. Those mornings I would be late to school, listening to the sounds and imagining I was curled up behind him, his naked skin touching mine.

I was still lost in the memories when I heard the door open and close.

"Hey," Edward said, I heard his footsteps getting closer.

"Hey yourself," I said, a lazy smirk on my face.

I felt his warmth before he straddled my lap and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Is it asking too much for you to get up and kiss me when I get home?" He murmured against my mouth.

I smiled, my lips on his, putting my hands underneath his shirt.

"Too tired," I said, pressing my lips against his.

Edward slowly dragged his tongue along the seam of my lips and my mouth opened up for him. His soft tongue slipped into my mouth and he leisurely moved around, savoring the taste. His kisses were my favorite addition, I could never get enough. He tasted so perfect. Every kiss made me feel the love he had for me, whether slow or fast.

I could feel his cock hardening against mine as he curled his fingers into the hair at the nape of my neck. I groaned into his mouth. He knew how much I fucking loved when he pulled my hair.

"Edward," I gasped when he pushed his hips into mine and continued to ravish my mouth with his. His hips were rocking over mine and I was so damn horny from thinking about being naked with him earlier that I was about to cum in my pants like a goddamn teenager.

Quickly, I wrapped my arms around him tight and flipped us over so I was on top of him on the couch. He looked up at me with those perfect, kiss-swollen lips and huge, green eyes. His breathing was harsh and I wanted to see him cum, needed to before we went out tonight. The image of his gorgeous body tensing underneath me before he called out my name would help me handle the shit we would surely hear from Garrett.

"I love you, Edward," I whispered before pressing my lips to his. He moaned quietly before kissing me, his love for me pouring into the kiss with every swipe of his tongue and nip of his teeth. His long fingers slid into my hair and he held my face in place over his, slowly devouring every secret corner in my mouth. These were the times I treasured most, feeling the connection and intimacy we shared.

"Jasper," he gasped when I slowly glided my hips along his, closing my eyes when his hardness moved against my own. Tears stung the corners of my eyes as I felt his body move in perfect sync underneath me. His lean frame was pressed into mine, trying to get closer. I needed him, to feel him against me, to hold onto him while making him come undone.

"Take off your clothes," I said as I stood up and quickly shed mine. He watched my every move, his eyes darkening when I undid my button and freed my cock from the pressure of my jeans. Edward stood up and took off his shirt and pants after removing his socks and shoes. He was standing there, in his boxers, with his fingers hooked into the waist.

Edward's eyes never left mine as he pushed them down his hips and my mouth watered at the sight of Edward naked. His long, thin, pale frame was fucking perfect. He was perfect and he was all mine forever and he knew it. My body was aching to feel him against me, I didn't want to wait to get lube and condoms.

"Sit down," I said, watching him drop onto the couch, his steady gaze following my every move. He swallowed visibly before reaching down to stroke himself.

"Don't touch it," I growled, walking towards him and stopping to stand in front of Edward's legs. I placed a knee on either side of him before settling down, lining up my cock with his.

"Jasper," he gasped, throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

Leaning down, I placed my mouth against the slender column of his smooth throat and sunk my teeth in while licking it. He was so fucking perfect.

"Oh fuck," he moaned as I scraped my teeth up and down his neck until it was dark red and wet.

Fucking mine.

He was squirming underneath me, trying to get my hips to move against his.

It was time.

"Look at me, Edward. Don't close your fucking eyes," I said as I gripped the back of the sofa and slowly began to slide up and down the length of his cock. His warm hardness moved hastily against mine.

We quickly found our rhythm, me looking down into his eyes as my body moved up and down, his eyes staring intensely into mine.

"Fucking love you," I grunted, my balls slapping against his skin as I thrust harder against him. The air was punctuated with our harsh breaths and groans as we moved faster.

My fingers dug into the soft leather of the couch and I could feel myself spiraling out of control, only Edward had that power over me.

"Kiss me," he hissed as I pulled his hair with one of my hands, tilting his head.

My mouth smashed into his as I felt him tighten underneath me. His teeth bit my bottom lip as his orgasm rocked through him, his hot, release sliding over my cock.

"Fuck, Edward, need to..." I groaned, moving my hips even faster, watching our cocks slide wetly against each other, covered in my beautiful boy's cum.

His hand slid down, taking me in his fist and sliding up and down quickly.

"Edward," I said, barely a whisper as I let go, erupting in his hand, watching the ribbons of white cum land on us both.

He milked me with his hand until there was nothing left, then traced his fingers through the stickiness of our combined release before putting them in his mouth.

"Holy shit," I whimpered, watching him lick his fingers clean.

"Tastes so good," he said, before kissing me, pushing the taste of us both into my mouth.

He was right, we were delicious.

Wrapping my arms around his neck, I held him against me until we both calmed down. He leaned to the side, laying us on the couch and wrapping himself around me.

Fifteen minutes passed before we were able to move and we headed straight for the shower. We were supposed to meet our friends in thirty minutes, we were gonna be a bit late.

The pub was around the corner. I loved living downtown, we could walk almost anywhere.

Walking in, I felt Edward's hand tighten in my grip and I squeezed back before walking over to the table where our friends were already waiting.

"There's the happy couple," Peter said, getting up to hug us. He was such a nice guy and I hated that he still hadn't found someone worthy of his love.

"Hey guys," Charlotte said, patting the two chairs next to her. We took a seat and found that they had already ordered pitchers and our drinks were in place and ready to be consumed.

"Ah yes, the blissful couple, so ready to make a lifelong commitment at such a young age. Let's drink to the beautiful disaster that is gonna be," Garrett said, raising his nearly empty glass.

"Nice," Riley said, looking over at me. To say I was livid would be an understatement. I hoped he would at least wait until the end of the night before he started in on our relationship. Our ceremony was less than two months away and I knew he was gonna get worse. He truly believed we were making a mistake.

"I for one would like to drink to love," Charlotte piped, raising her glass and we all took a drink, all but Garrett whose eyes were on Edward as he tipped his head back and drank.

"Garrett," I said, my voice laden with malice. "Shut the fuck up and quit staring at my husband."

"Husband?" he snorted. "Last I checked you two weren't getting married for a few months and can you really call it a marriage? He won't really be your husband, not in Texas anyways."

"Stop it, both of you," Edward said, placing a calming hand on my arm. "We came out to see our friends and have a nice dinner before things start to get hectic. Can we please do that?"

My Edward, forever the pacifier.

"You're right, you're right," Garrett mumbled into his beer. "Sorry, I just don't get it."

"You don't have to get it, but I do ask that you respect it," I told him, letting him no with my eyes that I wouldn't hesitate to put him in his place.

The tension was thick as we stared at one another and then his eyes saddened a bit when he looked over at Edward. It made me insane that he had always wanted Edward, it was so obvious and my fiance was so oblivious to it. But I wasn't and I wouldn't stand for it.

"We ready to order?" the waitress asked from behind me.

"Yes," Charlotte said, glad for the distraction. "We doing the same thing as always?"

We all nodded, my eyes still never leaving Garrett.

Riley ordered our food and then suggested we all play pool while we waited for the pizza. It was me and Edward against Riley and Garrett. Charlotte found someone to occupy her time at the dart board.

The game was intense, the anger simmering off both me and Garrett as we sunk ball after ball. It was Edward's turn to shoot and I went to go pour myself another beer. When I came back, my stomach dropped as I saw Garrett staring at Edward's ass before walking up behind him. He leaned over Edward and I saw my baby tense up. Garrett leaned down and whispered something in Edward's ear.

I was ready to kick his fucking ass, but I couldn't move, I was rooted to the spot watching the fuckery before me. Edward's eyes shut, his jaw was taut and his fists were clenched around the cue as Garrett stood behind him, talking, his mouth nearly touching Edward's ear. Edward pushed him back with his shoulder, calmly walking to stand somewhere else.

I set my beer on a nearby table so I didn't throw it at Garrett and slowly made my way over to them. Garrett's eyes flew up and met mine, he grinned mischievously before walking over, putting a finger into Edward's hair and moving it off of his face.

_Oh fuck you, asshole!_

I stormed over as I saw Edward shove Garrett away.

"Don't be a baby, Edward," Garrett told him. "One time with someone else is not going to kill you and then you will know for sure. I mean come the fuck on.."

"Watch it, Garrett," I said as I shoved him lightly.

"What? It's true? How do you know that you are destined to be together forever if you haven't so much as kissed another man? It makes no fucking sense?"

Riley and Charlotte stood off to the side, watching it all unfold and wisely staying out of it.

"Edward," I said in a low, firm voice. "Do you want to kiss Garrett? Or any other man?" I let the question dangle in the air as I looked between him and Garrett.

"What?" he finally gasped.

"Do you want to kiss another man, before I marry you because I guarantee that once we say our vows no one is ever going to touch you. So I suggest, if you are at all curious, you get it out of the way now."

Edward was staring at me, his eyes bright, anger simmering under the sea of green.

Garrett reached out and tried to turn Edward's face. "Come on, just once," he said softly.

Edward never let his gaze waver from mine as he pushed Garrett away.

He walked up to me and whispered so only I could hear, "Fuck you, Jasper."

The shock waves rippled through me, he never talked to me like that, I knew then, I had genuinely messed up.

He walked past me and I grabbed his hand. He wrenched it out of mine, "I'll see you at home."

I watched him walk out of the door and knew I had fucked up, which was a rare thing.

"Stay the fuck away from him, I mean it," I said to Garrett as I threw a few twenties on the pool table to pay for mine and Edward's portion of things and then ran after Edward.

He was walking slow and had barely gotten to the end of the block when I reached him and took his hand in mine.

"I'm sorry, baby, I really am," I told him. He said nothing, but didn't take his hand away this time. "He just makes me so angry."

We continued to walk in silence and it was killing me.

"Baby, say something, anything!" I begged. "Call me an asshole, a prick, the worst husband material ever, but please, don't shut me out. I need you too much."

Edward stopped in front of our building, then let my hand go and walked in. I followed and didn't say anything else until we got into the apartment.

I didn't even bother turning on the lights, I just took him by the shoulders and turned him, backing into the door.

The moonlight reflected off the brilliance of his eyes, his hair a mess from the wind. He was wild, beautiful, everything I would ever want in my life.

"Do you want to kiss someone else?" he asked, his voice full of hurt.

"Never," I whispered.

"Then why do you think I want to?" he asked. "Why would you offer that, in there, in front of our friends?"

"I was wrong baby, so wrong, but I am so tired of listening to him preach to us about finding forever when we were sixteen."

"He doesn't understand, Jasper. He might not ever, but you played right into his hand and hurt me in the process."

"I know baby, I am so fucking sorry," I said, looking into the eyes that could make me do anything.

"Don't do it again," he murmured.

"Never, I promise," I whispered, leaning into him and kissing his soft lips.

"You are mine, Edward," I said, pushing him further into the door. "Mine."

"Yours," he gasped as my teeth grazed his neck.

"No one will ever fucking touch you but me," I growled, biting into the sweet skin of his throat and sucking hard.

"Oh god," he whimpered. "No one, yours baby, yours," he cried out as I pulled his shirt out of his pants roughly. I removed my mouth from his neck as I yanked it angrily over his head.

"Mine, always mine," I said, as slammed my mouth against his.

Edward screamed into my mouth as my tongue slid in, seeking out his. There was a rough mashing of teeth and tongues and lips. His tender mouth was open and taking the unforgiving assault of mine. He tasted like beer and Edward and my lust was in overdrive. I ground my hips into his and I kissed him passionately, possessively and forcefully.

"Fucking mine," I growled as my hands tugged his belt open and unsnapped his pants. My need to fuck him was unbelievable, I was going mad, I needed him to feel me in every inch of his body.

"Jasper," he cried out when I slid my hand into his pants, grabbing his cock.

"Mine, Edward, mine! I am going to fuck you over every surface of this house so every time you see the couch, the table, the bed you will remember who fucked you into oblivion. I will be the only man on your mind, ever! Do you want that? For me to fuck you breathless? Senseless?"

I stroked his cock up and down as my teeth bit and marked the skin of his torso. He was thrusting shamelessly into my hand and moaning incoherently.

"Tell me, baby, tell me what you want," I murmured into his ear before taking his lobe between my teeth.

"Fuck me," he hissed as I traced his ear with my tongue.

"Gladly," I said. "Don't fucking move." I ran to the bedroom and grabbed a handful of condoms and the lube and tossed them on the couch.

"Look at me, Edward," I said as I lifted my shirt over my head. He started to come away from the door.

"Don't fucking move!" I unbuckled my belt and unbuttoned my jeans. Edward leaned back against the door and reached into his pants.

"Do I need to tie you up? Get your hands off your cock! It's mine."

"Oh fuck," he said, his voice raw and needy. "Please..."

He clenched both fists at his sides as he watched me take off my jeans and kick them to the side. I hooked my thumbs in my boxers and took them off next.

"So fucking beautiful," he gasped when I took my cock in my hand and walked towards him as I slowly stroked up and down the length of it.

I stood just out of his reach and stopped.

"What do you want, baby? Wanna suck my cock? Want me to fuck you? Want me to lick your ass? Tell me."

Edward closed his eyes, pushing his head back against the door.

"I wanna taste you," he said harshly. "Your cock, in my mouth."

"Look at me, now," I ordered. His eyes flashed open and went down to my cock as I brushed my finger on the tip, collecting the wetness.

"You want to taste it baby?" I said, holding my finger close to his mouth.

"Please," he said, leaning forward to swipe his tongue over the tip of my finger.

"Did I say move?" I said darkly, chuckling and pulling my finger back.

"No."

I put my finger up to my mouth and pushed it in as he cried out, "No."

"Oh god, tastes so fucking good, too bad you can't stay still, now you have to taste it my way," I walked up to him and swiped my tongue across his mouth. He opened up and I let him lick inside mine for a split second before I pulled back.

"Jasper," he sighed. "More."

"There will be more baby, I promise," I leaned forward and kissed his lips, swollen from his teeth that kept biting them.

I slid my fingers into his hair and tasted the wonder of his mouth, my tongue tangling with his, our mouths swallowing each other groans. When I felt myself losing control, I pulled back, we were far from done.

I grasped him by the shoulders and pushed him to his knees.

"Suck my cock, Edward," I demanded as I took myself in hand and lightly slapped at his lips with the tip. He stuck his tongue out, slowly gathering the liquid in the slit

I grabbed his hair and pulled it tight, "Suck it, don't lick it, it's not a fucking lollipop." He whimpered slightly and I loosened my hold on his hair.

Edward opened his beautiful, cock-sucking mouth and I pushed myself in. He immediately began using his tongue and teeth along my length, his hand pulled gently on my sac and I lost myself in the sensation for a moment before focusing once again.

I pushed his head against the door and thrust my hips in his mouth three times before pulling out. He looked up at me, his lips shiny and wet, eyes reflecting the light streaming in. He was gorgeous and mine and I wanted to fuck him.

"Stand up," I said, pulling him up by the hand. "Strip."

Edward quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothes as I stood watching, arms crossed, trying to keep from throwing him down and fucking him into the floor. The only thing stopping me was the fact that I planned on fucking him in multiple spots and a rug burn on his cock was not conducive to my plan.

When he was naked before me, his long, hard cock begging for my attention, I reached out and stroked under the tip. He tried to stay still, but leaned forward into my hands and I quickly took them away.

"Jasper, please?" he said, his voice begging me to touch him.

"Please what?" I said, looking at the man I was going to marry, prepared to mark him as mine.

Not with a ring, or my vows, but with my cock in his ass.

The thought made my balls tighten as my erection surged even more.

"I can't take it anymore," he groaned as I cupped my balls in my hand, relieving a bit of the pressure.

I moved towards him until we were toe to toe, cock to cock and I whispered in his ear.

"Bend over the goddamn couch, Edward, so I can fuck until you can't fucking walk without my help."

"Oh, God," he moaned against my lips. I kissed his mouth one time before moving out of the way.

Edward quickly bent himself over the back of the couch while I rolled the condom on my cock and lathered myself with lube. I noisily stroked my wet cock, making sure Edward could hear every sweep of my hand up and down my heavy length.

When I stood behind him, his gorgeous ass on display, I was almost powerless to stop myself from falling to my knees. My tongue was dying to be buried in his tight, little hole, but now was not the time for that.

I smoothed my hands up and down the long planes of his pale back, feeling him shiver under my touch. Standing right behind him, I slid my hardness up and down the crease of his ass. He was pushing back against me, gripping the edge of the cushion below him.

He was perfect, mine and Garrett would never fucking touch him.

The jealousy flared once again when I thought about Garrett trying to kiss Edward tonight.

My fingers edged between his cheeks and moved up and down the slippery crack, teasing the puckered skin before I slid two right in.

Edward threw his back, arched forward and cried out my name in a hoarse, broken voice.

It was magical, hearing him scream for me, and it was only the beginning.

I fucked him with my fingers a few times before I pressed the head of my throbbing cock against his ass.

"Push back on it," I growled, holding it still in my hand.

"Fuck," he whispered, slowly pushing back against my cock until I was fully buried inside of him. I let out a breath, leaned over his body until my chest was pressed against his back.

"I love you," I murmured. "Hold on tight."

His hands gripped the sofa once again and I took his slender hips in my hand.

Standing with feet apart, I pulled back until the tip was barely inside of him. Time stood still as I waited, the anticipation electrifying the air. Edward's breath was harsh as he waited for the onslaught of my cock, yet I stood still.

My hands kept him in place when he tried to push back, I grinned at his impatience.

"Who do you belong to, Edward?"

"Fuck, you...only you," he was nearly sobbing his words.

"Never forget," I roared as I thrust all the way, shooting his body forward. "You're mine, goddammit."

My hips began a frenzy of rough thrusts. Edward was crying my name as the echoes of our slapping skin permeated the air. His skin was so sweaty and I was losing my hold. I dug in harder, surely bruising his tender skin, but at that moment, I didn't care.

My cock slammed into him over and over, so hard that the couch was moving with each forward motion.

"Fucking shit, so tight," I grunted as I felt the tight heat of his ass swallow my cock, the tendrils of desire engulfing me as I felt my body start to lose control.

There was no time for cumming, not yet, not from either of us.

Pulling out of him, we both cried out at the loss of contact. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I kissed his back, catching my breath for a second.

"Stand up," I rasped against his salty skin.

Edward slowly stood up, stretching his aching muscles, then turned to face me.

He looked thoroughly fucked already, I couldn't wait to mess up the prim and proper boy even more.

I grasped the out of control locks of hair and pulled his mouth onto mine. My tongue licked the seam of his lips, tasting Edward's distinct flavor. His mouth slowly opened, our tongues meeting, sliding, stroking and I was lost in the intoxicating fog of our lust.

My hands reached down and wrapped around his thighs, easily lifting him as our kisses became more heated. Edward wrapped his legs around me and I walked into the kitchen, flipped on the light then set his ass on the edge of the table.

He hissed at the coolness of the wood underneath him. Pushing him back, I kept our mouths connected until he was laying flat on the table. Slowly, I withdrew my tongue, pressing into his lips once more before standing up.

"Fucking gorgeous," I said, sliding my hand down the middle of his body.

Pushing his legs up, his relaxed ass was on display. His stomach was heaving, cock lightly bouncing, I was on fire with need for him. My tongue could no longer wait to taste him, so I gave it a tease.

Leaning down, my nose nudged his balls, then my tongue slowly traveled from right behind them, bisecting the middle and up the underside of his cock before sucking the head into my mouth. I groaned around the tip, slowly drowning when the bitter pre-come dribbled on my tongue.

"Holy shit, Jasper!" His knuckles were white, his hands wrapped around the edge of the table.

Giving his prick one more hard suck, I let it fall from my mouth. It was shiny and wet, slapping his belly lightly. I looked at his face. His cheeks were flushed, hair sweaty, eyes bright, shining green and his teeth marring his lip.

Undone, Edward was stunning. He was so put together, serious, focused and knowing I could reduce him to this made my chest swell with love. The fact that he trusted me with his body and soul implicitly made my cock ache.

Placing my cock at his entrance once again, I wrapped his long legs around me.

"Next time you are sitting here, drinking coffee and doing your homework, what are you gonna think about?" I asked.

"Oh god, this...you...fuck..." he groaned the last word, closing his eyes and turning his head. His slender neck was exposed, his wild pulse visible under the surface. He was magnificent and mine.

"Yes, baby," I whispered. "I'm gonna fuck you here too."

My cock pushed into his wet heat, slowly, inch by inch until my balls rested against his ass. Pulling back slightly, I watched his face. Pushing in a little harder, I felt him squeeze around my cock, both of us moaned at the sensation.

"Thought you were...gonna...fuck me," he said between heavy breaths. His eyes connected with mine and I saw the challenge buried in the depths of shining emerald. I held on tightly to his thighs and with no warning, pulled out and shoved my cock back in.

"Yes," I hissed, watching the frantic speed of my cock, moving in and out of his body. I was merciless, never slowing down, never softening the force of my drive.

"Baby, oh god," he whimpered as his damp body slid along the table with every forward push. He was lifting his ass off the table and I angled my hips, hitting that spot buried deep inside Edward. The sound he was making were circling around me, sending me into euphoria, pushing me to the precipice, and I wanted to let myself fall. The need to let go and fly was debilitating, crushing me under its weight.

Through the haze, I fought, centering my desire, concentrating on the slam of my hips, the heat of his ass and my need to show him who he belonged to. I dropped forward, putting my elbows on the table next to his head, my forehead against his and continued my furious assault.

Edward was grunting, his damp breath teasing as it hit my lips. My thighs were on fire, burning at the intensity of our violent fucking. Like a whisper of the wind, I felt the brush of his mouth on mine.

"Jasper," he said softly as I captured his mouth with my own. Unlike the rapid movement of my body plunging into his, my tongue slid slowly into his mouth, twining with the silky heat of his. Gingerly, languidly, they moved in sync, tasting, feeling, loving.

It wasn't long before I felt him arch against me, his body tight, his scream captured by my mouth. His body twisted, thrashed and then I felt him.

In that moment I knew he was mine, would always be mine as I felt the wetness of his cum, erupting from his untouched prick. Only I could make him orgasm from fucking alone, only my cock in his ass could bring forth such sweet relief to his overheated body.

With my mouth, tongue and teeth I poured my love into him, showing him how I adored him, letting him feel my devotion to him. It only took a few strokes more and I let go, finally giving in to my bodies wish, emptying myself inside of Edward.

Never once did our mouths part.

As I felt the last spasm rip through my body, I collapsed in a sweaty heap on top of Edward. His legs dropped from my waist, and his arms wrapped around my back. The air was sticky all around us and we smelled like salty, musky sex. It was delicious.

When I finally found the energy, I pulled out of him, stood up and tied off the condom before tossing it into the trash. I helped Edward up and he winced as his ass pressed into the table.

"Are you okay?" I asked, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Yeah, but babe? You got your wish," he said, groaning loudly as he stood. He leaned into me and I held him tight. "I may never walk normal again."

I laughed, hugging him and kissing his neck.

"That was the plan, my love. Fucking Garrett," I muttered.

"Hey," he said. "Look at me."

I looked at Edward, trying to tame the jealousy, but it was so hard, I was a hot-tempered individual.

"You do know that your lips are the only ones I will ever kiss, your body the only one that I will ever touch, right?"

I nodded stiffly, clenching my jaw, a little ashamed that I let Garrett get to me like that at the pub.

"I don't care what he says or does, baby, I will never want anyone but you."

He took my hand and put it over his heart.

"No one, in all my life, has ever made my heart beat the way it does for you, that is forever, you know that?"

"Yes, I do." And I did, sometimes my temper got the best of me.

Edward smiled, still leaning on me, "Say it again?"

"What?"

"I do," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"Edward, I do," I said, the grin splitting my face. It sounded wonderful.

"You better get used to saying that, it won't be long."

"And then my dear Edward, you will be mine forever," I said, kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Don't you know? I already am? With or without a wedding?" His big, green eyes looked at me with pure love and adoration, I was a lucky man.

"Yes, I know, I promise and I am so sorr..." I was cut off by his lips on mine. He had such a wondrous mouth. So distracting.

When Edward had kissed me breathless, I pulled back.

"I have an idea," I said.

"Why don't we take a quick shower and wash off this funk, then, I want to make love to my future husband."

"That sounds like a great plan, although, I don't know that my body can take much more," he said, walking slowly towards the bathroom, obviously aching.

I walked up behind him, guiding him into the shower.

"I promise, I'll be gentle. Let me kiss you from head to toe, taste your skin, feel your body against mine."

Edward's smiling face was truly like the sun shining down; it warmed me from the inside out and made me feel like anything was possible. After the thorough fucking I just gave him, he deserved to be worshiped.

I slowly washed him in the shower, cleaning every bit of sweat, grime from the pub and evidence of our moonlit sex fest. Edward closed his eyes and hummed when I massaged his scalp as I washed his hair. I loved feeling the strands of silk slip through my fingers.

After I turned off the water, I wrapped him in a towel and carried my drowsy, worn-out boy into our room and laid him on the bed. I took my time, drying him from head to toe, getting more and more aroused as every inch of creamy skin was revealed. When I was finished, Edward was sprawled out on the bed, nearly asleep and exquisitely nude.

Walking over to the dresser, I got our camera and took several pictures of him from different angles. The way he looked in the still of the night, only highlighted by the moon through the windows was enough to bring me to my knees. These would definitely be added to our own, special album, later.

Setting the camera on the nightstand, I eased my way onto the bed, settling comfortably by his feet. Leaning down, I left a trail of kisses from his ankle, to his knee, then kissed my way down the other leg.

"Are you tired baby?" I asked him.

"Mm hmm," he mumbled, opening his legs.

"Not too tired I guess," I grinned, scooting up and parting his thighs even more. My hands slid up and down the tops of his legs and Edward's cock stirred to life once again. The sight was overwhelming, making my mouth water. Earlier, I had denied myself what I wanted the most and it was time to taste my prize.

Reaching out, I gently took his sac in my hand before wrapping my lips around it. Edward jumped when he felt my tongue moving lazily, massaging his balls. I rolled them around in my mouth, sucking lightly. Using my hand, I pushed on his stomach, holding him still as he squirmed. I released each one with a loud pop. They were wet, smooth and tight.

"Uh, feels so good," he said in a broken whisper. The raw sensuality in his voice was my undoing. I turned him on his side, pushed his legs in towards his stomach and feasted on the sight of his beautiful ass.

He deserved a reward, this wasn't anything we did on a regular basis, but I knew Edward would fall apart under the onslaught of my tongue in his ass.

I nuzzled my nose between his cheeks, inhaling the scent of soap and Edward. It was my favorite smell: pure, raw, delicious Edward. My tongue gently traced around the edge of his puckered skin, slowly circling, barely touching as he cried out my name.

Flattening my tongue, I took broad sweeps up and down, letting the tip slightly push in with every pass across his entrance. My cock was dying to be buried there once again, but it would have to be patient. My taste buds were exploding at the bittersweet flavor coating my tongue.

I took my time, being very deliberate as my tongue traced every inch of skin from the back of his balls to the small of his back in long, lazy lines. Edward was moaning and cursing and trying to hold still. It wasn't working, he was pushing back on my face. It was heaven.

My fingers joined the assault next, I strummed them along the line of his ass, like a guitar. Teasing him with the fluttery touches, I pressed my tongue even harder against his hole. Edward was begging, pleading for more and yet, the strokes from my mouth were unhurried, gradually devouring his ass. My finger and tongue pushed into his scorching body at the same time, my mind exploded into a cacophony of emotions.

The combination of Edward's screams, the feeling of his body surrounding me and his unique taste sent me catapulting into the storm and I was drowning. No longer were my movements lethargic, I spread his cheeks wide and thrust my tongue into his body forcefully. Over and over I fucked his ass with my tongue, simulating the hammering of my cock earlier and sliding my finger along with it.

Edward's body was out of control, so I held on tighter, not ready to give up the feel of his ass clenching around my tongue. Spearing deep, I curled my tongue along his sensitive walls and he roared.

"Jasper! Gonna cum...if you don't...stop." He was panting hard, tensing to stop his climax.

Taking one last taste, I kissed his relaxed hole, sucking hard before releasing him. I quickly sat up and grabbed a condom from the nightstand, rolling on it on. Edward sat up and wrapped his hand around my cock, lubricating me, getting me ready for him.

I pulled his face to mine and kissed him breathless, biting his lip, sucking his tongue, bruising his mouth. Scooting back, I sat against the headboard and beckoned Edward with my hand. He crawled up to me, long and lean, beautiful and predatory. His eyes were reflecting the light and I could see the hunger in their depths.

Edward moved slowly up my body, wrapping his arms around my shoulders and lifting himself over my cock. I held it under him, kissing him, loving the feel of his hair on my face as my lips moved with his.

"Ride me," I murmured.

Edward sank down slowly until his ass rested on my thighs. Both of us groaned as I filled him. Our arms were wrapped around each other and we held each other close. Our hearts were beating against each other's chest, both of us reveling in the feel of our bodies wound tightly together.

That, right there, was the epitome of everything we felt. To be joined so intimately, showing our love physically, interlocked like a puzzle. The feeling was staggering and I was thankful he was there to hold me.

Very slowly, Edward began to rock his hips against mine, gasping against my lips. I joined our mouths, moving with him, needing to be connected everywhere.

Our lovemaking was calm, devastatingly sensual, perfectly fluid.

Our bodies moved in harmony, instinctively developing a rhythm as our hips rolled together.

Gradually they picked up speed, but never lost control, succumbing to the blanket of our love. Our tongues never separated, lips never ceased their touching.

My body simmered from a smolder until I could feel the slow burn build to a white-hot blaze. Our skin was sliding together, sweaty and flushed. The coil tightened in my body and I was powerless to stop when it sprung.

Edward released my mouth, leaning back, his body a perfect arch as he cried out my name. His cock erupted, shooting jets of liquid over us both, his mouth open as the last bit left his body.

Never in my life had he been more beautiful to me.

I pulled him back to me, growling into his mouth, "Fuck, I love you," as my body let go and I came hard, buried in his perfect ass. We continued to rock as my body slowly calmed down. We sat there, panting, kissing, touching, loving and I knew that we would only get better, stronger and I couldn't wait for our life to begin.

After a while, we got cleaned up, then crawled under the covers, naked and spent. I pulled him into the comfort of my arms and held him.

"I love you, so much," I whispered into his hair.

"Love you too," he murmured, sleepy and sated.

"Forever, Edward."

"Forever..." he mumbled.

I fell asleep, tangled in his arms, dreams of our future vivid in my mind.

_Until forever..._

_

* * *

**Thank you again Beth for letting me visit these boys in their past once again. I hope you enjoyed and thank you lexifisher for allowing this to be shared. Would love to know what you think.**_


End file.
